Aki Shinobu Michi
by Silveramanda282
Summary: Being in love with her cousin, Natsu, was probably one of smallest problem in her life as Lucy was forced to flee from her sheltered existence. (Romance, Drama, Adventure, Action, Harem, Comedy) Based off: Akatsuki No Yona / Yona of the dawn.


**_Guess what? Yas i made _****another story! **I've been wanting to make this story with this plot for a while when I first started watching Akatsuki No Yona. I hope you guys enjoy! And I might add a few OC's...

Setting- Traditional, in the country of Fiore.

**COVER PHOTO IS JELLAL'S USUAL CLOTHING AND LUCY'S. (Go to desktop mode. Click on the cover photo for enlargement)**

Lucy's POV

"Hime-samaaa, you shouldn't stare too much at the mirror. It's going to break." My bodyguard, Jellal said leaning cooly against the wood walls. Jellal was the general of the Sky Tribe and a childhood friend of mine since 5, he took on the job of being my bodyguard when he was 13.

I sighed, my hair was long to my waist and it always got curly at the ends but for some reason not on the top or middle. In this country, I was the only one with blonde hair which made me stand out.

"Awe cmon, Jellal! So mean!" I pouted, hitting him. He swiftly dodged. "Stop moving!" I shouted.

He whistled and said, "Hime-sama, do you think anyone is stupid enough to stand still knowing they'll get hit?"

An vein popped up on my forehead. "Hmmph. You're always bullying me. And my birthday is tomorrow."

"Well it's not today." Jellal snickered. "Why you!-"

"Hime-sama Lucy." A maid walked in. "O-oh, yes what is it?" I asked.

"You're cousin Natsu is here."

My eyes sparkled. Natsu was my cousin but I've always had a crush on him since my mom, Layla Heartfilia died. He was always there to comfort me.

I rushed outside leaving a grumpy looking Jellal.

"Natsu!" I shouted, jumping on top of him. **(Endure yourselves. Brace yourselves for this part. You might know what i mean after you continue onwards.)**

"Oh, Lucy-chan. How are you? Guess what? I'll be sleeping here until your birthday!" Natsu smiled.

"Really?! Let's all sleep together like old times!" I excitedly said.

"Awe cmon Lucy-chan. Knowing Jellal he wouldn't." Natsu sweat-dropped. Jellal...why is it you always get in the way of things... I thought, my eyes squinting as I crushed Natsu's hands.

"U-uh are you okay?" Natsu sweated. Flowers bloomed around me as I perked up, "I'm fine!"

* * *

><p>*Shoot*<p>

"Awe man. Jellal. I'll never pass you." Natsu sighed, bringing the bow down.

"What did you expect from the General of the Sky Tribe?" Jellal teased.** (Note to u guys: General is like the leader of the tribe. Jellal is the leader but his job is to protect Lucy which is why he's never with his tribe like normal generals)**

"I wanna try!" I shouted from the traditional outside hallways. "No, Hime-sama. You absolutely cannot. The king said you can't touch any weapons." Jellal sternly said.

My dad Jude Heartfilia was the king of Fiore, he never touched weapons and always backed down on wars. Basically, he was more about peace and avoided fights.

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Ne, Lucy-chan. Jellal is right." Natsu smiled. I brightened. "Okay! I'll just watch from here then~" I sang, twirling my hair.

"Change of personality much..." Jellal muttered. I got an annoyed mark on my forehead.

"It's getting a little late, why don't we head inside and I need to take a shower, this weather is making me sweat a lot. " Natsu laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure!" I immediately accepted. "Hime-samaa~ want to take a bath with me?" Jellal smirked.

"Who would want to take a bath with you." I said, sticking my tongue out. "That hurt me right here." Jellal says with a hurted tone, pointing to his chest. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>Next Morning...<p>

"Yahhw" I yawned, wiping my eyes. "Happy Birthday Lucy-sama!" One of my maids, Virgo came in.

"Thank you, Virgo! Is Natsu awake?" I asked. "Yes, he is Hime." Virgo answers.

"Lucy dear! Happy Birthday! Get dressed! People are waiting!" Jude walked in. "Thank you dad~ ne ne papa?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I have a birthday wish!" I whispered cheerfully.

"What is it?" He laughed. "I'll give you anything I can!"

"Hehe! I'll tell you after I get dressed. Virgo please get me my kimono!" I smiled excitedly. Virgo quickly got my kimono and helped me wear it on.

"Should I cut my hair?...It's getting pretty long." I sighed. "Hime-samaa, you're 16 now. Act more ladylike." Jellal says, casually leaning against the wall with eyes closed.

"J-Jellal?! When did you get in here?! And I am ladylike!" I pouted. Jellal opened one eye and raised a brow.

"Not in a man's view." He said.

Does this mean..Natsu doesn't see me as a lady?! I panicked. Nooooo! I thought.

"Just kidding." He said, patting my head. "Good girl..."

"I'm not a pet! Get out and let me do my hair!" I pushed Jellal out. "It's fine as it is!" He said before I slided the door close.

"Anyway, Virgo can you put my hair up using a hair ornament?" I asked. "Sure thing, Hime."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Hime!" Villagers shouted. "Thank you guys for coming!" I shouted.<p>

"Happy Birthday Lucy-chan." Natsu smiled. I replied with a bright smile, "Thanks Natsu!"

"Here's your birthday present!" Natsu smiled cheerfully. He handed me a flower hair ornament. I gasped, "Thanks so much Natsu! But it doesn't seem to fit my blonde hair huh?" I sighed.

Natsu bent down. "I love your blonde hair though." He whispered. My eyes widened and I blushed. "Really? I was going to cut it but...guess I won't now!" I smiled, taking the original hair ornament off and replacing it with Natsu's.

"Hime-samaaa"

"Gah! Jellal!" I screamed. "Yo."

"Jellal, you were so quiet we didn't even notice you." Natsu laughed. "Heh. Sorry for interrupting but the King wants to talk to you, Hime-sama." Jellal smirked.

"Geez! You should've at least let us finish our conversation!" I pouted. I walked to my dad.

"Yes, papa?" I smiled. Dad laughed with joy and looked at me, "You were saying about your birthday wish?"

"Well...I'm 16 right?" I asked. My dad nodded slowly. "Dad, I have a crush on Natsu." I admitted. My dad shook his head in fury. "You can't marry or date your cousin!"

"Dad! Natsu is a good guy!" I shouted. My dad looked down, "I can't tell you why because it would break your heart. Some people aren't always what you think they are."

My dad walked away without another word.

* * *

><p>Night...<p>

I creeped out into the outside hallways. Strange...there wasn't any guards around, I noticed.

I was going to convince papa! I thought with determination.

I walked to his room and slided open the door. My eyes widen and I letted out a horror shriek.

Tears stream down my cheeks as I stared at the lifeless body of my once joyful dad. "Oh... Looks like I was caught." Natsu says, while cleaning the blade covered in blood.

"Natsu?..." I uttered.

"T-this isn't real...you would never do this..." I stuttered, rushing to my dad. "Dad! Open your eyes!" I cried hopefully.

"My my... I was hoping you would be asleep by now... since you already saw, I have no choice." Natsu says, his bangs shadowing his eyes as he approached me. I looked at dad once more and squeezed his hands before running outside.

"Someone! Help me!"

No sounds responded. "Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "H-"

"Bring her to Natsu."

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

I jumped down from the tree and looked around. I narrowed my eyes as I saw barely any guards around.

"You." I threatened, holding my spear next to his neck. "Why are you the only guard I see here? Where are the rest?" I asked.

"I-I don't know! They all disapeared!"

I scowled. I walked around and halted as I heard "Help!"

I ran to the voice. "What are you doing to the Princess?." I asked dangerously to the man holding Lucy.

"Crap!"

Soldiers from all around came out of the bushes, some with bows and arrows were at the top of the trees.

As quick as thunder, I tossed the men aside with my spear and holded Lucy close to me.

"Hime-sama. Stay close to me.'" Lucy did a simple nod, her eyes were dark and puffy. No life was shown.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously and looked up at the archers. We won't be able to get away with this much amount, I thought.

"Oh. Looks like Jellal found her."

I looked up and saw Natsu strolling out with a blade in his hands. "Dad..." Lucy whispered her eyes teary and clinging on me.

"You killed the King?" I asked horror stricken. "And what if i did? Execute them." Natsu ordered.

I quickly swinged my spear and knocked out a row. "Hime, stay close to me." I ordered, reflecting the arrows back.

"The thunder beast..." The guards muttered. Hmm, I haven't been called Thunder Beast in a while.

"Hahahhaaha" Natsu laughed. "It's just as they said, your movements are quick as thunder and your power is like a beast. Stay out of this." Natsu says, turning to his guards.

Natsu took out his blade and pointed it at me. I didn't have time to fight, Hime is injured.

"Hime.." I whispered. She nodded a bit but didn't look up. "Run without me."

"No! I lost dad and I don't want to lose you too, Jellal." Lucy says. I tched and grabbed her. I ran towards the gate but there were too many archers.

"Hime!" Virgos voice called. "Virgo, what are you doing here?" I asked quickly. "I heard strange noises and in the end...this is what happened."

"Protect the princess!" I shouted, dodging arrows. We ran under a roof and managed to lose the guards and archers.

"Hime, quickly give me your robe." Virgo ordered. Lucy handed it with confusion. "Take care of her." Virgo says, running out.

* * *

><p>Virgo 's POV<p>

"Over there! The Princess is escaping! Jellal isn't with her get her!"

I stiffened a little but kept running with the robe over my head. My blood ran cold when an arrow hitted me right on the back.

I glanced up once more and smiled when I saw Jellal and Hime successfully escape.

"Hime..." I whispered, blood dripping out my mouth. "She could've died! Get her to Lord Natsu quickly!

The guards threw the robe off me. "This isn't the Princess! We've been tricked!" The guard yelled in frustration.

I closed my eyes while they kicked me in rage. It was good to know... I died protecting Hime. I thought, letting blackness take over me.

* * *

><p>Jellal's POV<p>

We kept running.

"Jellal...is Virgo..?" Lucy says, no emotions shown. I didn't answer and kept silence.

"Let's take a break and camp out here for a while Hime." I said.

Lucy nodded and leaned down on a tree. She fell asleep quickly. Probably from all the running we did, I thought.

I pulled a strand of hair back behind her ear before staring at the new hair ornament that was clipped on her blonde hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whale? .3. How was it? Leave a review below and don't forget to FOLLOW ! (And fave)!<strong>_

_**Sorry it was more late than expected. If i made mistakes pls tell me!**_

_**- Silv**_


End file.
